Slip of the tongue
by Cha-Cha
Summary: Who knew mentioning that simple childhood nickname could cause so much awe in those two boys? Set in the summer before the OoTP


**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show so please don't sue. **

**A/N: This is set just before the OoTP when the Weasley's are staying at the Order's Headquarters.**

'_Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs…we owe them so much' George HP:PoA _

'Remus! Remus!' Sirius called gently through the closed door. Leaning wearily against the doorframe, he didn't attempt to open the unlocked door, realising how tired his friend was after the full moon the previous night. By his side, Fred and George hopped nervously from one foot to the other not wanting to be on the other end of their mother's short temper if they didn't report back from their mission. Since they had moved into No. 12 Grimmauld Place, Molly had been short tempered with everyone, especially the twins, causing all who wanted to avoid her scathing tongue to do what she said as soon as she ordered.

'Look, Moony I know you're tired but Molly wants to know if you want lunch.' Sirius tried again, before shrugging at the two boys and stepping away from his friend's door.

A light blazed from behind the twins eyes. 'Moony!' They exclaimed together, looking towards Sirius in awe.

The ex-convict on the other hand looked startled at the sudden gleam in the Weasley's eyes. 'Err yes; it's a nickname we gave to him at Hogwarts.' He told them wearily.

'So you're one of the Marauders…'

'Probably Padfoot since you can turn into a dog…'

'We owe you so much…' The twins told the stunned Black excitedly, completing each others sentences.

'Okay slow down, what do you owe us for?' Sirius asked them.

'The Marauders map; our map,' a tired voice clarified for him from the doorway. Looking over, his old friend leaned heavily against the wall, exhaustion written all over his lean frame.

'You got our map off Filch!' Padfoot asked them excitedly, 'Man I couldn't believe he confiscated that on our last week!'

'We owe you so much…' One of the twins started before the other finished his sentence yet again.

'We never would have been able to pull half the pranks we did without it.' George finished cheerfully, to the two men who simply raised their eyebrows at this revelation.

'We helped the new generation of Marauders. I believe our work is done' Sirius stated with a large grin, the biggest one he had since he and Remus had renewed their friendship.

'You do realise I will never be able to teach again, if the ministry ever let me that is. No one would ever respect me.' Remus told them quietly, a smile flittering across his scarred face.

'Are you kidding?' Fred exclaimed.

'You'd be the most respected Professor there!' George continued before his brother picked up the rest of their thoughts.

'The pranks the Marauders pulled were legendary, everyone's heard of them. You being one of the Marauders would instantly win you everyone's respect!'

'That's what I'm afraid of.' Remus told them dryly causing chuckles and large grins from the others.

'You still got it? I'd love to see it again.' Sirius commented wistfully, his eyes loosing focus as he thought back to their pride and joy that they had made in their 4th year.

'Harry has it' Remus revealed with a small smile.

'He told you he had it? He knew James was Prongs and you were Moony?' Padfoot snapped back to present times.

'No, I had to confiscate it. Our insulting charm works perfectly though. Snape's face was a treat.'

'You confiscated our map!' Blacks face morphed into one of disbelief at his friend's actions.

'Oddly enough, I was trying to protect him from you.' Remus told him, the twins simply stared in awe at actually meeting their heroes'.

'Fred! George! Sirius! When I sent you up there I wanted an answer quickly if he was awake! You had better not have woken him up!' Molly's voice raced into the corridor where they were standing.

'Did we wake you Moony?' Padfoot asked sheepishly, looking over his very dishevelled man who looked just as though he had rolled out of bed.

'I should probably eat something, and if you have some chocolate, I won't tell Molly!' Remus told them with a smile, the Marauder in him coming to the surface.

A nervous look down the stairs to where Mrs Weasley was waiting, the three men instantly handed over all the chocolate in their pockets. Sending two bars into his room, he ate the third quickly, the colour instantly returning to his far too pale cheeks.

Footsteps came closer to where they were standing or leaning in the Werewolf's case.

'Well?' Molly's harsh voice came from the top of the stairs as she placed her hands on her hips in annoyance.

'I believe lunch would be very nice.' Remus told her with a smile, pushing himself off the doorframe while doing his best not to sway too noticeably.

'Oh Remus, go back to bed, you look exhausted!' Mrs Weasley's anger instantly vanished as soon as she saw the tired man. 'Really! You men shouldn't have woken him, I only meant you to invite him if he was a wake!' Her wrath once again finding victims.

'Molly, they didn't wake me, but I could do with a hand down stairs.' Moony reassured her, his eyes twinkling at the sight of the others visibly relaxing at his covering.

'Fred and George go to the kitchen and get everything ready.' The twins instantly went down the stairs, albeit slowly so as not to miss what was being said.

'The Marauders spirit still lives.' Sirius gave a sad smile as he went over to his friend to give him a hand.

'James would have been proud to see our legacy being passed to his son, he would have been glad to know it was used for pranks and getting into mischief.' Moony told him, trying to ignore the glare Molly was giving them for being the ones who led her sons to mischief.

'As long as our stories are around and the map is there, I don't think we'll be forgotten. The Marauders won' be forgotten.' Padfoot concluded, sharing a smile with the other remaining Marauder, remembering the good times they shared, doing his best to blot out all the dark time that had fallen after.

Leaning slightly on his pack mate, the two men made their way down to the kitchen, Molly leading the way a few dozen steps ahead.

'You do realise they are never going to let us rest until they know all of the Marauders secrets,' Remus stated as they neared the bottom of the stairs.

'I know, I know' Sirius replied with a mock sigh, his face revealing how much he looked forward to reliving the good times with their new generation of mischief makers, as they entered the kitchen.

The End


End file.
